1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exhaustion structure for a heat dissipating device, and more particularly, to a heat exhaustion structure that may effectively exhaust an internal heat generated by heat dissipating devices included in a semiconductor package and in a large number of electronic products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a heat generated in an electronic device is exhausted to the outside, by using forced or natural convection and using conduction. In particular, in an example in which a inlet port and an exhaust port are included in an electronic device, a scheme of drawing in an external air through the inlet port, cooling an internally generated heat using the drawn-in external air, and exhausting the heat to the outside through the exhaust port may be effective for heat exhaustion.
The scheme may be applied to an electronic device, such as a personal computer (PC), of which the environment and the side of the PC need not to be separated completely. However, it is difficult to apply the scheme to an electronic device, such as a high-frequency high-power amplifier, of which the environment and the side of the PC need to be separated completely.
Accordingly, in the latter case, it is desirable to transfer an internally generated heat to the outside through internal conduction via a case, and then through forced or natural convection using an air flow passing through an outer wall of the case.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a conventional heat exhaustion structure.
Referring to FIG. 1, a portion of a heat generated by a heat dissipating device 100 may be conducted by a substrate 101 where the heat dissipating device 100 is installed. The conducted heat may be transferred to a heat sink 103 through a case 102, and may be exhausted to the outside. Another portion of the heat may be transferred to the case 102 through radiation, and then be conducted to the heat sink 103.
Here, when a plurality of substrates 101 are piled up as shown in FIG. 1, a heat generated by a heat dissipating device 100 on a substrate 101 may be transferred to an upper substrate 101 through radiation.
For example, when a heat dissipating device for generating a great amount of heat is installed on a lower substrate, a temperature of an upper substrate may be further increased compared to other substrates. Additionally, since the substrates 101 have low thermal conductivity due to their characteristics, a scheme of further improving a heat exhaustion scheme through the radiation may be efficient in view of system heat management.
FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating another conventional heat exhaustion structure.
Referring to FIG. 2, a block A made of metal materials with high thermal conductivity is disposed between a heat dissipating device 110 and a case 111, and accordingly an efficiency of heat exhaustion through the conduction may be increased.
However, in an example in which a height of the block A is greater than a distance between the heat dissipating device 110 and the case 111, the heat dissipating device 110 may be damaged due to a pressure applied to the case 111 and the block A. Conversely, in another example in which the height of the block A is less than the distance, both ends of the block A may not be sufficiently in contact with each other, an efficiency of heat transfer through the block A may be reduced. Additionally, in both the examples, processing may be performed so that a manufacturing tolerance may be reduced, however, problems occur that a gap may be formed due to an actual size by an assembling tolerance.